tome_of_radiancefandomcom-20200215-history
Ferzian Slave
"I may be a master, but my master is greater than I. She is why I live, and why I love." ''- Quinn Morris, just before the slaying of her master’s rival.'' There are many who wield light, and many from diverse backgrounds. As such, it is not unheard of for a magical girl to have been enslaved at the point in time when she realized her power. However, what is rare is for such a girl to use her new power to aid that which traps her. Those evokers who remain loyal despite their great quantities of new power are frequently promoted to greater positions, and are frequently put in charge of the mundane slaves. Those who do as such can become a great leader, strong and commanding, yet subservient to any greater than her. And in the supposed darkness of slavery, she sees nothing but light, for her master has always shone in her eyes. And that’s how the master likes it. Becoming a Ferzian Slave Requirements To become a Ferzian Slave, you must fulfill all the following criteria. Feat: Craft Soulbond, Leadership Skills: 3 Ranks Diplomacy, 3 Ranks Intimidate. Special: Evoker Level 5th, Must be in a position of willing servitude to another individual Class Skill List Climb (STR), Craft (Restraints) (INT), Gather Information (CHA), Handle Animal (CHA), Intimidate (CHA), Knowledge (Royalty and Nobility) (INT), Listen (WIS), Profession (Any) (WIS), Sense Motive (CHA), Search (INT), Spot (WIS), Survival (WIS), Swim (STR) Skill Points 4 + Int modifier at each level. Hit Die d6 Class abilities Weapon and Armour Proficiencies A Ferzian Slave gains no additional proficiencies. Illuminations A Ferzian Slave loses only a fraction of her power as an Evoker, mainly due to the fact that she constantly serves a source of light that only she can see. A Ferzian Slave continues to progress access to Illuminations from her Evoking Class, as well as her Evoker Level, as shown. If she has more than one Evoking Class, then she must choose one of them when she takes her first level in Ferzian Slave. Once made, this choice cannot be changed. Remembered Weaving (Ex) A Ferzian Slave is always able to call upon the might of a costume, even if her master thinks that the flashiness is too much, so it will progress, although as what it once was. A Ferzian Slave gains additional costume elements as if her levels in Slave were levels in her previous evoking class. Slavemaster’s Loyalty A Slave has been trained to obey, and even if she wishes to rebel, her servile nature makes such a feat difficult. The Slave must make a Will Save with a DC of (10 + ½ command-giver’s HD + command-giver’s CHA modifier) to refuse any direct command from a superior. Queen’s Mob Even Slaves must have those beneath them, and those of Ferz are no exception. And yet, these animalian servants are much more: they are trusted allies, soldiers with which her life is trusted in, teammates whose souls link to her own. At 2nd level, the Slave gains an Animal Companion from the Druid’s Animal Companion list, treating her Druid level as one-third (rounded down) of her Evoker level. The Animal Companion is a completely normal specimen of its species, with the exception that it has the Craft Soulbond Feat, applied between it, the Slave, and one individual that the Slave has crafted a Soulbond with. At 6th level, and again at 10th level, the Slave gains an additional Animal Familiar with the same core set-up. Tactician’s Eye (Ex) She was given power for a reason, and tactics are inherently important to those Slaves on the path of Ferz. However, to observe and strike is much easier when one has an extra pair of eyes! As such, the light of her master’s knowledge and her servants’ instincts grants military might that few can believe. At 3rd level, when adjacent to a creature with whom she has crafted a Soulbond with, The Slave gains a +1 bonus to attack rolls. Every additional creature she has crafted a Soulbond with and is adjacent to her gives a stacking +1 bonus. General’s Hide (Ex) As she grows in power, she begins to change, not just mentally, but also physically. While a player, she will always be a pawn, and the light of her superior will never let her forget that. She slowly begins to grow a shell of amber over her flesh, protecting her from those who would seek to deprive her lord of a masterful pawn. And yet, her master will inevitably need a shield, and that shell of amber that grows mighty in her lord’s presence can protect that which provides it, too! When within 25 feet of any non-animal that she has crafted a Soulbond with, the Slave gains a +1 natural armor bonus to AC. For every 10 feet closer than 25 feet the Slave and that whom she has a Soulbond with, the bonus increases by +1. Furthermore, as long as she is within 10 feet of the aforementioned Soulbonded individual, the Slave may take an immediate action to give up the AC bonus granted by this class feature to give the same bonus to that individual. Strategist’s Edge (Ex) While hitting a foe is a great deal of importance, there are many things that will prevent a Slave from showing her full potential. And yet, when she wields her weapon with skill and motivation, and more importantly, light, she can cut through any defenses that would halt her master’s plans. At 7th level, the Ferzian Slave ignores an amount of Damage Resistance equal to her Evoker Stat Modifier. Additionally, if she achieves a critical hit on a foe with Damage Resistance, they lose all Damage Resistance for a number of rounds equal to the Slave’s Evoker Stat Modifier. Vizier’s Inspiration (Ex) None know the power of an encouraging yell more than a Slave, and one of the Ferzian persuasion has mastered such a power herself. Screaming encouragement - or discouragement - at the tops of her lungs, she can change the tide of battle without lifting a finger. But she is just as much a slave as any other, and if her master is not present, she doesn’t get those encouraging words. But that’s where passion steps in, and that’s where her power shines. At 9th level, at will, as a standard action, the Ferzian Slave may grant a +2 morale bonus to AC, attack rolls, and damage rolls to all allies that can hear her. Alternatively, she may grant a -2 morale penalty to AC, attack rolls, and damage rolls to all enemies that can hear her. Additionally, when she uses this ability, the Slave herself gains a +1 bonus to AC, attack rolls, and damage rolls, and her critical threat range expands by 1. All of these modifiers last for a number of rounds equal to her Evoker Stat Modifer. Hearts on a Lattice Can Never Die (Su) A Slave’s master, although he might not admit it, truly cares for her. And the allies she has made care just as much, if not more. So if a Slave were to fall - whether to disease or dagger - grief would be distinctly overwhelming. But, the light from within her will always show the truest tactic: the instructions for a dangerous ritual, which would revive her at a cost, shine upon her flesh. With tears and blood, tied together with unmistakable light, a Slave’s legacy need not fade to memory, and need not end. If the Slave ever dies while a creature who she has crafted a Soulbond with - and was not provided by this class - still lives, said Soulbonded individual can perform a special ritual to bring the Slave back to life. Said ritual takes 2d4+1 hours, and the person performing the ritual takes 4d3 Constitution damage, which can only be healed after 2d6+1 days. If multiple qualifying individuals perform the ritual, the Constitution erasure is split between them in a way that they decide upon. When she is revived, the Slave takes 3 ability damage to all ability scores, which can be healed as normal ability damage after 1d3+1 days. Category:Prestige Class